


Harley needs more sleep

by AceArchangel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Present, Does harley have ADHD?, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel
Summary: Harley may have hyperfocused and spooked Ivy on accident. Whoops.Birthday present for yeehaw_writes !
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Harley needs more sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeehaw_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_writes/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DUDE  
> Sorry this is so short!!! i wanted to write more but ran out of time and energy. I hope you enjoy this!!!!
> 
> Okay but really this is the shortest thing ive ever posted here whoops,,, i may expand this more.

Ivy groaned as she rolled out of bed. It was still dark out but she needed to use the bathroom. She didn’t notice until she was finished that there was a light on in the kitchen. Pamela sighed. _Sorry Pal you picked the wrong house to break in to._

She huffed as she made her way towards the kitchen. _Might as well get it over and done with._ She walked into the kitchen ready to blow poison at them and stopped.

“Harley what the HELL?”

Harley looked up from where she was sitting. She had brightly colored bracelets lining each arm, there were small beads of all colors and shapes all over the floor and what seemed to be a large spool of string sitting next to her.

“Ivy! Hi! Look at what I’ve made! I heard some kid talk about kandi earlier today and i assumed he was talking about the food but then he showed his friends his bracelets so i thought id search and i found some youtube tutorials so I stole some supplies from the homophobic lady’s craft store and look!!” Harley waved her arms in front of ivy. “Aren’t they pretty!!!”

Ivy smiled fondly at her girlfriend. “Harls it’s 4 am.”

“Oh.” Harley turned toward the microwave. “Oh it is huh?”

Ivy shook her head. “Come on Harls time to go to bed.”

“I’m not tired though Re-” Harley yawned as she reached the end of her sentence, “Okay,, maybe a _little_ tired.” 

Ivy chuckles, “We’ll clean up later, time to sleep.”

* * *

Pam woke up in the morning to a sleeping Harley next to her. She needed the sleep, so Pam just smiled and left a kiss on her forehead as she went to go clean up the mess Harley left in the kitchen. When she got there, she found all the beads had been cleaned up and all there was as evidence of the events of that morning was a note with a bracelet on top of it.

_Red,_

_Hey doll, sorry I spooked you last night. I couldnt sleep with the mess i left so i got up again after you fell asleep and cleaned it up. I made you this last night. You don’t have to wear it but i saw the design and thought of you._

_XOXO,_

_Harley_

Oh Pam was never taking this off  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Bonus, cuff pattern for if you wanna make it:

**Author's Note:**

> Again,,,, sorry this is so short ily i hope you liked this.


End file.
